papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mulan
Mulan is a female character who made her first appearance in Papa's Bakeria Deluxe Edition Flipdeck Info Hometown: China Loves: Material Arts Hates: Arguing Occupation: Emperor Heroine of China Mulan is introduced as a free-spirited outcast, clumsy and unable to follow rules, regulations, or traditions. Nevertheless, she has a warm heart and wants nothing more than to uphold her family honor, while keeping true to herself. Because of society, however, this is difficult to accomplish, often bringing chaos and embarrassment into her life. The driving force of Mulan's journey is the love she has for her father, whom she joins the army in order to protect, as well as her desire to prove her own self-worth. She was seen having difficulties with self-confidence, due to society's mistreatment towards her, as well as the pressures of the society she was born into—particularly in the lives of women. Early in the film, whenever she went against sexism and injustice, or simply handled a situation in her own, unique way (such as shouting "Present!" when the matchmaker called her name), Mulan was greeted with anger or some form of annoyance from those around her, thus furthering her socially-awkward attitude. During her time in camp, Mulan's personality takes a shift. She proves to be fierce, physically and mentally, as well as self-reliant, impressionable and persistent. As she learns the ways of strength and agility, she becomes the top of her class, setting an example for the men surrounding her, eventually garnering their respect and friendship. Over time, Mulan's quirky ways, and comedic elements are faded, symbolizing her growth, as she becomes more of a mature woman by the third act of the film; one who has the ability to perform successful tactics through quick-thinking and mental observation, as opposed to mere brute strength (something that is idealized in her camp) which would eventually result in saving her fellow soldiers, as well as China, on notable occasions. Nevertheless, she retained her humble nature, not once becoming overconfident and boastful, even after becoming a beloved heroine and receiving countless amounts of praise and respect from the very society that continuously opposed her. It wasn't until Mulan returned home and received a loving welcome from her father that she truly emoted her satisfaction over her previous successes, proving her goal, overall, was to uphold her family honor, while being true to herself; this being visually and thematically represented by her relationship with her father. Orders Papa's Bakeria Deluxe Edition! * Ladyfingers Crust * Kiwi Filling * Strawberry Filling * Strawberry Filling * Kiwi Filling * Strawberry Crumb Topping * Key Lime Syrup (all over) * Crushed Strawberry Wafers (all over) * 13 Kiwi Slices (outer and center) Holiday Order: (Cherry Blossom Festival) * Ladyfingers Crust * Kiwi Filling * Hakuto Jelly * Hakuto Jelly * Kiwi Filling * Cherry Blossom Crust * Matcha Syrup (all over) * Crushed Strawberry Wafers (all over) * 13 Kiwi Slices (outer and center) Trivia *She and Torhu are very similar to each other. *She is the only female customer to order Wasabi Sauce with Pork. Gallery Mulan_Icon.jpg c0a6d553fb813a901981336536ef9ca3.jpg Mulan.jpg Image 4d118d40.jpeg can-you-help-make-a-man-out-of-mulan-2-17367-1468161631-9_dblbig.jpg grid-cell-4932-1427763658-5.jpg Mulan-GIFs.jpg mulan-portrait1.jpg 0ccdc5fe18ef85ea08c6e605f5f04000.jpg|Mulan upset. mulan-arrow-smile1.jpg CherryBlossomMulan.png|She and Torhu in the Cherry Blossom Festival Photo. Fa_mulan_400x400.jpg Fa-Mulan-mulan-9589607-207-341.jpg zASoB5qa.jpg images (12).jpg Lesson-1.jpg Flora VS Mulan.png Mulan2.jpg Mulan-0 0.jpg ObeyMulan.png Mulan-0.jpg Princess-Mulan-disney-princess-39040277-722-722.jpg A4f4dc2fa91c0765ddc627a057df14f3--princess-photo-the-princess.jpg Mulan1900.jpg ChristmasHolidayProject.png 865a900172fcb51be74b0f13e8a69e2d.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa's Bakeria Deluxe Edition! Debuts Category:M Characters Category:Princesses Category:Warriors Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Black Hair Category:Tomboys Category:Disney Princesses Category:Brown Eyes Category:Chinese Category:Asian Category:Mulan characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Papa's Sushiria Workers